Summer Skin
by brighteyessss
Summary: Ashley moves to Dogtown, accompanied by her brother and single father. She enters the world of P.O.P, Venice, Skateboarding and the Z-Boys.


Sunrise was often my least favourite part of the day. With it came chirping birds, commuters departing early to beat the morning traffic and the inescapable sunlight that pouring through even the smallest cracks in my already thin curtains. This morning was no different. The only cure to my reluctancy to get out of bed was my brother, the only one who knew how to handle me in the morning, and thankfully, was through my bedroom door at 6 sharp, every morning. Him and the prospect of waves before school.

As soon as a bang resounded from my cheap, blue wooden door, I groaned. I had to get up. Peter swung open the door and threw my skateboard at the bottom of my bed, and chucked a well aimed shoe so that it hit my back. Peter was taller, a lot taller than I was, but had a good build to him. His hair was pretty long and hung messily around his face, but he would often tie it back for work. We looked a like, our blond locks sun kissed as well as our skin. The only difference was his blue eyes in contrast to my green ones.

"Alright, I'm getting up," I groaned, rolling over, causing everything on my bed to clatter to the ground.

I heard a chuckle from the doorway, "good," he said in a warm tone, "just do it quietly."

I slid out of bed and opened my curtains, to see the sun already starting to rise slowly, in the distance. I ripped off my pyjamas and pulled on a black bikini set, denim shorts and a baggy green checked shirt of Pete's that I buttoned up and paired with my favourite black vans.

"Hurry the hell up, Ash!" Peter croaked loudly as he stood in the hall with his wetsuit half on, so it hung at his waist. His long hair falling over his face.

"I'm ready, jesus, give a girl a minute to re-adjust! You just woke me up from a pretty heavy dream!" I said, rolling my eyes with a smile. Peter only laughed and grabbed my wetsuit from the floor and stuffed it into a bag, "Thanks, big bro!"

We wondered downstairs to find our dad asleep in his favourite chair, the TV in the background showing a figure trying to sell slinky's. We escaped out of the back door and I cycled behind Peter as we made our way to the beach.

We arrived at the beach and my heart pounded slightly in my chest. I hadn't been here often, normally escaping Venice Beach for any other spot until recently. The pier was a mess as usual, and I knew I'd be part of the crew cleaning up the mess that Skip and his friends had made the night before. I left my bike near the edge of the path we took down to the heart of the pier. 'Locals Only' was a sign which reappeared again and again amongst the spray paint graffiti, that was everywhere. Some of which I had helped with too.

Peter and I had only been in Venice for two or three months. We'd moved here with our dad, after he got a new job here, so we were shipped with him, from further up state. I didn't mind, as long as there was a beach, and I was just thankful Pete had come, who despite being 18, relocated as well.

"It's the newbies, boys! Peter Pan and baby Ash!" An obnoxious voice called, howling afterwards.

I rolled my eyes at Jay as Tony and Sid roared with laughter. My brother chuckled to himself, taking it as a joke.

"Whatever JayBoy, we're just here to show you how to surf. You ready for your lesson?" I asked, leaning my board against a wooden pylon with the initials 'A.K' and 'J.A' on them.

"Well," Jay said with a manic look on his face, "If your lessons include beatings and whippings, I'm up for it!" He grinned, moving his eyebrows in a supposedly seductive manner.

I laughed loudly along with the boys, "In your dreams, Jay", Tony added, standing up and messing his hair up with his hand.

"You know it," Jay added in, his attention turning to the waves now instead.

I sat on a suspicious looking couch and smiled as salt water splashed against all the surrounding surfaces and sprayed us slightly in the face. Down in the water I could see Skip, his hair in loose waves, soaked by the sea. The kids weren't allowed in until they were told.

"Ash, will you be cool here?" Pete interrupted, "I'd stay longer but I don't want to be late for work again, better get there early for once. Plus, it looks pretty flat out there!"

I was about to reply when Jay jumped beside me and swung an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry man, we'll keep an eye on her!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Peter chuckled, heading back to his bike.

"A real close eye!" Tony yelled to his retreating figure. I laughed and elbowed Jay in the ribs, causing him to groan and make a puppy dog face.

I ran my hand through my hair and grimaced as I hit a few knots in it. "Are we ever going to get to surf or should I just go to school?" I sighed, rummaging in my bag for a drink.

Alva laughed and hung from a rafter above his head, his hands holding him up. "Patience, man. You gotta wait till they tire out! They're getting old, chicka, can't stay in the water so long."

Jay agreed and jumped up suddenly, kicking cans and pushing Sid over with a swift move of his arm. I sat quietly, drinking my water, as the boys acted like assholes to each other, making loud noises to throw Sid off balance, beating on each other and teasing Jay about how hot his mom was.

"Hey maggots, what did I say about hanging round the pier? You gotta earn your place on the waves!" Boomed a voice, it was Skip, from the water. Chino was beside him and yelled up, giving each of us a place to be. I sighed when I realised I was on clean up duty with Jay.

We picked up bottles and placed them into a large bucket, or in Jay Boy's case, threw them out to sea. "Know what time it is?" I asked, suddenly very bored.

"Nah, man, I'm gonna guess around seven?" Jay replied kicking at a broken piece of wood. We worked in silence, occasionally nudging each other playfully or throwing short insults to each other. I quite liked Jay, when he wasn't being an asshole of course. "But the waves are lookin' pretty killer now, man, the waves are pickin' up!" He said, excitedly, jumping up and down.

After another ten minutes, Skip appeared along with Chino, telling us to hurry up and get in the water. I screamed slightly in delight and asked Tony to take my board down with him to the water. He laughed and nodded, already knowing what I was going to do.

"Hey Skip?" I asked, turning towards him, watching as he light a joint and pulled a pair of Ray Bans over his eyes, completing his typical look.

"Yeah Ash doll?" He said with a toothy grin.

"I practiced a few moves at the weekend, you gotta watch them!" I explained, already climbing up a pylon, with my backpack. I heard him say he would and then burst into a laugh as his friends saw Stacy approach. Once I was onto the top of the pier i pulled off my shoes and slipped into my wetsuit, dropping my bag behind me. I watched as Tony and Jay paddled out, my board being held between them both. The sun started to rise, and I heard the faint cackle of Skip as he told Peralta to get to the bone yard. The P.O.P was definitely my favourite place to be.

I heard Jay shout from the water, "Hey Ashley, stop being a pussy and get in here!"

I flipped him off and took a running jump off the roof and splashed into the cool, but inviting water. "Fuck you, Adams," I smirked as i resurfaced.


End file.
